


Dr. Angela, That’s Unprofessional

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breaking the 4th wall..., Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Overwatch - Freeform, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “A patient is suppose to feel comfortable with their doctor. They should feel comfortable enough to talk about personal problems about their bodies and the doctor would be able to help to the best of their abilities. Well, that’s what Fareeha Amari was thinking a few moments before her appointment. Now? She was currently letting Dr. Angela Ziegler suck her off. How did this happen?“





	1. Chapter 1

A patient is suppose to feel comfortable with their doctor. They should feel comfortable enough to talk about personal problems about their bodies and the doctor would be able to help to the best of their abilities. Well, that’s what Fareeha Amari was thinking a few moments before her appointment. Now? She was currently letting Dr. Angela Ziegler suck her off. How did this happen?

Well, let's start from the beginning. Fareeha woke up in her room on Watchpoint Gibraltar with a horrible headache. Fareeha was sure it might have been a migraine. She has experienced these in the past, especially when the stress was amplified too much. Yet, Fareeha wasn’t too sure if it was a migraine at the same time. It can be hard to tell sometimes.

Not wanting to take a chance, Fareeha asked Athena to arrange an appointment with Overwatch’s gorgeous doctor, Angela, to see if she can ease the headache with some pills or something. Angela always was amazing at helping these problems with Fareeha, so it should just be a regular appointment. Right?

When Fareeha came into Angela’s medical office, rubbing her head, she immediately caught on with the sweet scent of jasmine. The first thought that Fareeha thought was if Angela had put on too much perfume, she tends to do that when she was overworked. Yet this scent was too sweet, too raw, and too succulent. Fareeha could practically taste it on her tongue.

“Angela?” Fareeha called out. “I’m here for my appointment. My headaches are starting again.”

Yet when Fareeha said that, she felt the headache slowly ease off, followed by a calming warmth that followed. Her crotch felt tight, Fareeha’s skin felt a bit sweaty, and the scent grew stronger, this was not just a regular jasmine perfume scent.

“Hi, Fareeha.” Angela says, popping her head from her private office on the side. She was sitting on a rolling chair so all she had to do was ease back to greet the Alpha. “Just sit on the examination table for me, okay?”

“For a headache?” Fareeha jokingly says. The scent was overwhelming. There was a tug on her aching cock, slowly getting harder. Fareeha felt dread in her core. This had to be what she thought it was. An Omega’s heat. Did Angela not realize it?

“You’re due for an annual checkup so why not kill two birds with one stone.” She says, seemingly unaffected with herself. Now Fareeha was sure that Angela had no idea that her heat was on the brink of the edge.

“Ah, okay.” Fareeha say. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her brown eyes linger on the pale supple neck of the doctor, unknowingly licking her own lips. The Alpha had to shake her head. She had to tell Angela, it was only fair for the doctor. With a shaky voice, Fareeha gave Angela a vague question as to not be too direct.“Hey, Angela. Do you feel weird or anything?”

Angela eased back on the chair, looking at the Alpha. There was a genuine innocent look on her face. She says, “No? I feel fine, Fareeha? It’s you that needs my assistance.”

“Oh.” Fareeha says, feeling a bit defeated. She had to be direct now. “Well, the reason I asked is that I think you might be on your heat.”

Angela looked surprised. Her eyes trail off, thinking about herself. She was analyzing herself. Then she said, “Oh, I didn’t even realize. Thank you for telling me, Fareeha. If it was any other Alpha, they probably would have taken advantage of it.”

“I would never do that to you, Angela.” Fareeha says, stuttering on her words a bit. She was pretty sure her cock was straining against her skin tight boxers and it might be showing through her sweats. It didn’t help that Angela’s eyes drifted down at Fareeha’s crotch for a split second. “I should go.”

“Wait.” Angela says. “Let me give you the pills, okay? We can have your annual checkup another time.”

When she said that, there was a slight sliver of sadness in her voice. It was almost as if she was begging Fareeha to stay. Fareeha almost wanted to mount Angela right then and there but she swallowed down her desire. She quietly says, “Alright.”

Angela rushed over to the cabinet to grab a bottle. She handed it to Fareeha. Fareeha could feel Angela’s fingertips trace over her hand for a second longer. It might have been Fareeha’s imagination. “Thank you, doctor.”

Angela lets out a small giggle. It made Fareeha’s heart melt. “Oh Fareeha, why do you switch between calling me doctor and by my name?”

Fareeha wasn’t sure if Angela was stalling time but the Alpha was sure she couldn’t take another second in the room. There was a faint blush on Angela’s cheeks. The Alpha says, “It’s a force of habit, back when I was a kid. My mom drilled me to call you doctor because she thought you deserve the respect.”

Angela smiled at the comment. She says, as she seems to be fidgeting with her sleeves, “You were so cute then, running around with Reinhardt, trying to be as intimidating as him.”

Fareeha blushed, her cock was ready to burst. Fareeha was trying to subtly cover her crotch areas but it was too obvious. She just prayed Angela will let her go or else she wasn’t sure if she could hold in her Alpha tendencies. “Hahah, yeah. Those were the good old days.”

“Now you’ve grown up to be such a handsome Alpha.” Angela says with a seductive wink. Now Fareeha was sure that Angela was flirting with her, there was no way around it. It excited the Alpha, who always had a crush on the gorgeous doctor for years. Yet, Fareeha was worried that this was the heat talking and she didn’t want to raise her hopes.

Instead she tried to laugh it off and says, “Haha, thank you Angela. Well, I should get going.”

“Wait.” Angela pleaded, reaching forward. The desperate Omega act made Fareeha growl possessively. This was too much. Fareeha turns around and grabs Angela’s shoulders. Part of it was to push the Omega away but the other half was to steady herself. The jasmine scent was overpowering and Fareeha could barely think. The headache was long gone. The only thoughts in Fareeha’s mind was the image of Angela under her, writhing in pleasure as her sex was being penetrated. Oh, that thought made Fareeha groan.

“Angela.” Fareeha growled through gritted teeth. Angela’s hands was already on her biceps, touching the hard muscles underneath. The Omega’s face was flushed and there was a heavy look in her blue eyes. “Please just tell me what you’re thinking. I-I can’t take it anymore. If you don’t let me leave, I’m afraid I’m going to take advantage of you.”

“Fareeha.” Angela says, smiling at the Alpha. “You know I wouldn’t schedule an appointment on my heat if it wasn’t you.”

“What?” Fareeha says, a bit confused. Her cock ached and Fareeha was using all of her will power to refrain herself.

“Do you get it?” Angela says, taking a step closer. Her lips hover above Fareeha’s, her scent was clogging the Alpha’s nose. “Don’t you think it’s a bit coincidental that my heat arrived when you came?”

“Wait? You mean?”

“I got my heat this morning.” Angela says, looking into Fareeha’s brown eyes. “When Athena told me that you needed assistance, I couldn’t refuse. Especially from you, Fareeha.”

Angela bit her lower lip, making Fareeha wish those lips were around her cock. She shook her head but she couldn’t deny it. Her body screamed for Angela, it needed her. Fareeha, with a chuckle, says, “Don’t you think this is unprofessional, Dr. Angela?”

“Oh? You think I haven’t seen the way you looked at me on missions? Or the way you licked your lips when you gaze upon me? Or the way you seem to scare off the other Alphas? You think I haven’t noticed?” Angela whispered, her hands trailing down Fareeha’s body. The fingertips lightly tracing the Alpha’s stomach and along the waistband of her sweats. “After what you seem to do to get my attention, this is hardly to be considered unprofessional.”

Fareeha lets out another chuckle. “You got me, doctor. I guess I have been found out.”

Angela’s hand linger on Fareeha’s sweats, her fingertips just slightly digging into the waistband. With a husky voice, the Omega says, “Tell me what to do, Fareeha. I’ll do anything.”

The Alpha groaned as she felt Angela’s breath on her ear. Her cock was obviously sticking out, straining the clothing. With a heavy breath, she says, “Can you...take care of that?”

Angela cupped the aching cock, making Fareeha moan. The touch, even through layers of clothes, was immense and the Alpha wanted more. “How would you like me to take care of it? My hands or my mouth?”

“Oh fuck, your mouth.” Fareeha requested.

Angela dropped down to her knees and tugged Fareeha’s sweats down to her knees, along with her boxers in one swoop. The cock sprang out, almost landing on Angela’s face. The Omega’s eyes seem to widen and she immediately opens her mouth, her tongue hanging out a bit. She slowly engulf Fareeha’s cock and the heat was amazing to the Alpha. Fareeha watched as the tip of her cock disappeared in Angela’s lips, then part of the shaft. She could feel the tip hit the back of Angela’s throat. This made Fareeha roll her eyes.

Angela gripped the rest of the exposed cock with her hand, where she jerked it off a bit. Her head started to move back and forth, coating the cock with layers of heat and saliva. Fareeha found herself bucking her hips forward, just slightly. Her hands was intertwined with Angela’s blonde hair. Angela looked upwards, giving Fareeha the perfect Omega submissive view. Fareeha bit back a moan.

Angela’s tongue would coat the underside of the cock, spreading the wonderful raw heat. Fareeha could feel Angela’s hands jerk the lower half of her cock, where a knot began to form. The knot was tight and constraint, it only made it more pleasurable as Angela began to roll the knot in her fingers as she continued to suck her off.

“Oh fuck, Angela.” Fareeha moans. This seems to make the Omega hum happily as she swirled her tongue on the tip of the cock. That seems to be ripping Fareeha to the edge. The knot was getting bigger and Angela’s ministrations was driving Fareeha crazy.

With another jerk of her fingers on the knot and a hard suck on the cock, Fareeha came into Angela’s mouth in huge spurts. Her cock twitch as the cum flowed out, coating the inside of Angela’s mouth. The Omega had to let go of the cock as her mouth was filled. Luckily, the biggest amounts of the orgasm was in Angela’s mouth. The rest of the load landed on Angela’s face, neck, and her upper chest.

Fareeha was practically wheezing. Her cock was still rock hard after the orgasm. The knot had swelled slightly smaller but it was still there. Looking down at Angela, the Omega gave her a seductive wink and swallowed Fareeha’s essence right in front of her.

This gave Fareeha a sense of pride. As, unappealing as it sounds, her seed was now inside of Angela, claiming the Omega as her. It makes her swell with joy and happiness, splattered with a bit of her Alpha ego.

“That...was amazing.” Fareeha complimented. The Omega smiles as she gets up to her feet. She leans into the Alpha’s ear.

“Would you like to return the favor?” She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Headache? What headache? Fareeha completely forgot about her headache the moment Angela clashed her lips upon her lips with a fiery passion, fueled by the Omega’s heat and their feelings for each other. Angela moaned into the kiss, relishing the taste of her Alpha.

 _My Alpha. Funny, Angela. Why don’t you slow down before you asked her to marry you?_ Angela sarcastically thought to herself as she ran her hands along Fareeha’s shoulders and upper back. Her fingers teased the straining muscles underneath the tank top. She could practically feel Fareeha holding back as to not mount the Omega like a rabid animal. _Oh fuck, who cares? By the time we are done, it’s no secret who is my Alpha now._

Fareeha’s teeth was nibbling Angela’s pale neck, leaving small pink marks on the supple skin. Angela tilted her head to the side, allowing more room for the Alpha. The Alpha responds with an appreciated growl as she clamps her teeth on the exposed neck. Angela whimpers, feeling like a small rabbit in the jaws of a wolf.

 _Well, rabbits are more of Hana’s type of spirit animal and wolves are more of a Hanzo thing._ Angela rudely told the narrator of this story. Okay, fine. Angela felt like a bird being caught in the jaws of a jackal. Happy? _Yes, I am. Now please continue._ Angela says with a smirk. She began tugging the ends of the Alpha’s tank top upwards.

“Wait.” Fareeha says. She lets out a soft snarl, as if it took her so much energy to even resist. Angela looked up at Fareeha with innocent blue eyes. “Do you have a condom?”

Angela shook her head. “I always kept a box in the cabinet for the other agents but, strangely, the condoms seem to disappear on me. It always seem to be gone after I give Jesse a checkup...which, now that I think about it, he tends to have a lot of appointments with me.”

Fareeha made a mental note to mess with Jesse on the next mission. She grits her teeth, sucking in the jasmine scent. Her cock was still hard, poking Angela in the stomach. With a shaky voice, Fareeha asks, “Are you on the pill?”

“Of course I am.” Angela assured. She wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck, bringing her in close. “Rest assured, you can do whatever you want with me...Fa-ree-ha.”

The way the Omega whispered, the sultry and husky voice that Angela gave, fueled Fareeha’s instincts. She immediately bent down a bit to grab Angela’s thighs, prompting the Omega to jump into her arms. With long legs wrapped around Fareeha’s waist, the Alpha kicked off her sweats off her leg and made her way to the chair.

Fareeah turned around to sit on the chair, however she found herself almost falling backwards. It scared Angela that she had to cling onto Fareeha so that she wouldn’t fall. The chair rolled back until it hit the wall, making both women jump in surprise.

“Maybe not the chair?” Angela says, smiling awkwardly. Aw, the readers wanted the chair.

“Can you stop and just tell the story?” Fareeha growls at me. I chuckled nervously. Fareeha got up so she can take them to the examination table. She gently placed Angela on it, making her lie down.

Fareeha noted that Angela was wearing a black, pencil thing skirt that stopped just inches above her knee. It was a bit usual for Angela to wear a skirt, especially when missions can happen randomly and chaotically. Angela usually wore comfortable pants that she can easily run in. Yet the days at Watchpoint Gibraltar has been quiet, a bit too quiet, but quiet.

 _You said ‘quiet’ like three times._ Angela, again, rudely remarked. She rolled her eyes. Fareeha gave me a death glare, which is actually freaking me out. Okay, Angela. I’ll get to it. No need to rush me.

Fareeha’s cocked ached painfully, twitching a bit. The rogue Alpha side of Fareeha wanted to plow inside but the calmer side of Fareeha wanted to not act like an animal. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take so she tugged Angela’s skirt up to her waist. In the meantime, Angela started to unbutton her blouse.

Once her blouse was open, Fareeha gawked at the milky breasts, topped with pink nipples on top. Angela wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. This made the Alpha smirk at Angela. She says, “You really thought everything through.”

Angela says, “I didn’t spend my teenage years at medical school for nothing, Fareeha.”

The Alpha hummed in response, her hands reached out to palm the perky breasts. She groaned at how soft it felt, how it perfectly fit in her hands, and how easy it was to squeeze it in between her fingers. Angela responds by pushing her chest a bit forward, giving in to Fareeha’s touch. The Alpha flicked a sensitive nipple with her thumb, sending small shocks to Angela’s core.

Angela quietly moaned. Fareeha did it again. Angela moaned a bit louder. Then Fareeha rolled the nipple in between her forefinger and her thumb, making Angela squirm under her. Yet the jasmine scent was powerful and Fareeha had to stop, inhaling the scent. Her cock angrily twitched, reminding Fareeha that it did still have a knot that was forming at the base of the shaft.

Another time, Fareeha will take it slower but she could tell, and herself, that Angela could not wait any long. Her thong, again she was quite prepared, was dripping with her sweet nectar. Again, for another time, Fareeha would have hungrily ate Angela out but, instead, her fingers tug the thong down the Omega’s legs. What it revealed were the succulent dark pink lips of Angela’s sex.

Fareeha’s fingers started to stroke in between the soft folds of Angela’s sex, circling around her entrance. When she did touch it, the small hole leaked out more of Angela’s essence. The Omega moaned as the touch was stimulating and overwhelming. She looked deep into Fareeha’s eyes, silently begging the Alpha to take her.

The Alpha slipped a lone finger inside, groaning at how easily Angela took her. It felt so hot, somewhat tight as it was just one finger, but it welcomed Fareeha by closing its walls around her. Fareeha imagined her cock inside, getting sucked in by Angela’s walls.

Then she thought, I don’t have to imagine, I can do it. Fareeha lined up her raging cock against Angela’s sex, letting the tip probe her entrance. Angela bucked her hips a bit, trying to sink that cock inside of her. Fareeha groaned but tried to keep her composure. The entire time, the heat was getting to both of them, stirring their core until the strings have snapped. And it did, for both of them.

Fareeha slowly pushed in and she was welcomed by the tight walls, fluttering as if urging her to go deeper. Angela lets out a yelp but not out of pain. The stretch was there, definitely. Fareeha’s girth really opened her up. Yet Angela relaxed and urged Fareeha to keep pushing. The Alpha’s cock was sunken in quickly after the tip got through and the warmth of Angela’s walls was heavenly to Fareeha.

Fareeha’s cock was squeezed by tight walls that trapped her inside. The knot was still nudged against the entrance so Fareeha took a second to enjoy Angela’s gift. Yet her hips did not want to listen. Fareeha was performing slow and short thrust into Angela, making the Omega lightly moan. The stretch was pleasurable, she welcomed it.

Angela felt like she was splitting apart, but she wanted more. She didn’t want the slow thrusts, she wanted Fareeha to fuck her like a true Alpha in the Omega’s heat. Angela purposely squeezed onto Fareeha with her vaginal muscles, making the Alpha flinch. Her hips jerked hard into Angela, making the Omega moan out loud. There was a smile on her face.

Fareeha shook her head, she wasn’t sure why she was being so slow but Angela’s insistence was encouraging her. She placed her hands on Angela’s hips, taking one last glance into Angela’s blue eyes, and began ramming her hips back and forth.

Angela’s blue eyes widen, her mouth agape as her tongue slightly stuck out, as her sex was properly fucked by Fareeha’s cock. Her walls fluttered with excitement, relishing in the delicious friction that the cock made. The tip of the cock was curved upwards, perfectly, and directly, hitting that one spot that made Angela roll her eyes up. Her legs spread a bit wider every time Fareeha slammed into that spot perfectly.

The pace was relentless, Fareeha’s hunger increased as the jasmine scent grew more stronger. Her finger dug into the flesh, making small indents, as her entire cock- except the tip- pulled out and slipped back in. The knot, growing bigger, consistently nudged against Angela’s entrance.

She could feel it, the knot grew a bit bigger each time their sexes meet. It made the Omega hungry for it. With a shaky voice, Angela says, “Please, Fareeha. Your knot, I need it.”

Fareeha, unable to form coherent words, growls in response and she slowed down her pace. She started to perform slower thrusts and when her knot was near Angela’s entrance, she pushed even further to try and slip it in before it grew too big. The knot would fit about halfway in, giving Angela a taste of the stretch it will provide.

Angela thought it was crazy. She felt so full yet she still wanted the knot. Heats are such strange things. Not that Angela was complaining.

Somehow, by the blessing of Aphrodite, the knot slipped in, trapping Fareeha’s cock inside. The Alpha moaned, the heat was like fire and she wanted to milk it out. Fareeha was back to performing slow and short thrusts but she was already close to the edge, as well as Angela. The knot seem to snap something inside of the Omega and Angela started to cum. Her walls tighten so much that Fareeha feared that she really might get trapped with Angela for a long time, not that she was complaining. The velvet walls clenched on her cock, Fareeha found herself ripping through her orgasm. Her cock sputtered out her seed, coating Angela’s walls. The sensation of cumming made both women high on their orgasms. Their minds hazy and only thinking of each other.

The knot sealed them together, locking all of Fareeha’s essence inside of Angela. They peckered each other with soft kisses along their necks and cheeks. Angela giggled as she says, “We didn’t bite.”

Fareeha responds, “We can still do it, we have time.”

Angela shook her head as she patted Fareeha on the cheek. “Next time? I’m too tired out right now.”

That made Fareeha excited that there was promise of a next time. She gave the Omega a lopsided grin, nudging her head into the crook of Angela’s neck. They both purred into the embrace, enjoying this small moment. That was fine, until the loudspeaker turned on.

“Agents! Talon was spotted at Numbani! Fareeha, Hana, Angela, Lena, and Jesse are requested on this mission! Agents, prepare for takeoff in five minutes!” Soldier 76 called out.

Fareeha and Angela just stared at each other with uneasy smiles. There was no way that the knot was going to become undone in five minutes. No fucking way.

“Of all the days that Talon could be attacking,” Fareeah growls. “Out of all the peaceful days we had, it had to be today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela: Why?
> 
> Kokoro: Why what?
> 
> Fareeha: This was honestly the most weirdest narration ever.
> 
> Angela: And the readers said the chair.
> 
> Kokoro: They technically got the chair for like one paragraph.
> 
> Fareeha: News alert: Kokoro doesn’t listen.
> 
> Kokoro: I do listen and we need to finish this up. You guys can contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) and I will see you in the next oneshot, byyyyeee.
> 
> Angela and Fareeha: ....

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back on their smutty bullshit~~ Just for kicks, what sex position do you want to read Angela and Fareeha in the next chapter? Until then, which is hopefully really soon, byyyeee.
> 
> You can contact me on Tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
